The unleashing
by actionhero1
Summary: In order for her to come to her full power she had to die. For her to die somebody had to betray her. The questions remain unanswered as she reawakens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Out of all her small little family in the feudal era she never thought she would have been the first to die. There was small little shippo who was far too young to protect himself to innocent to kill another demon. Miroku with his cursed hand threating to swallow him whole. Sango with her inability to fight her own brother that would most likely lead to her downfall. InuYasha will his brash way of fighting and antagonizing his opponent. Was it selfish to think that she the protector of the jewel of four souls should have stood a better chance than anyone else? She was from the future did that not make her immune to all of the hardships that befell the people of this time? She was a powerful miko filled with untapped potential why was it that she would be the first to go? **_

_** She felt as she had been floating for an indefinite amount of time. She had an intense feeling of when you step off of a particularly disorienting roller coaster ride. Slowly she began hearing the sounds all around her. There were voices, indistinct murmurs of many voices. Was she near a village? She felt agitated she wanted to get up and check her surroundings it felt unnatural without her regular senses. Her sense of smell came next and she shuddered the smell of stale sweat, feces and death hit her strongly. She gently took a sniff again. There was a scent buried under all of the other smells…. She couldn't place it, night blooming jasmine and rain on a spring day in the middle of a forest? Where was it coming from? It smelled simply divine. She sniffed again, she was starting to feel, like a dog which reminded her of InuYasha and she wanted to laugh but sensation was odd it was as if she had no voice. Not as if she had a sore throat and her vocal cords were sore but as if she simply did not have a voice. She frowned, now as she thought about it she in general felt lucid. There were no other sensations other than her hearing and smell. She couldn't taste feel or see anything, trapped in a darkness deprived of everything. She felt uncomfortable the more she explored with her limited scenes the more restless she became. She couldn't hear her own heartbeat the sounds of nature or any other sounds other than the many faceless voices in her mind that seemed to be rising in crescendo. She felt trapped the feeling of being trapped in a small space for too long. She felt the need to scream except the feeling felt foreign to her body as if she had never used her voice. She could feel the small tethers of her sanity coming loose. She had to leave this place, and she had to leave right this instant. She could feel it a bubble of pure power growing in the center of her chest. Growing in size and intensity till it exploded silently. All at once the sights the sounds the textures the smells the lights came rushing in at once. She could feel her body forming around her to her hair to her lungs to her toes.**_

_**Thumb...thumb...thumb her heart had started beating she felt a tightening in her chest the sensation was over whelming. She felt the need to do something but what? She needed to …..Needed to …..Breathe! With that she opened her mouth ant sucked in greedily. With the lack of air she fell to the ground of a graceless heap of a naked kagome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She awoke with a start, around her was an elderly woman with an eye patch, testing her aura she dubbed the women safe, she was wary of her but she was safe. There was a small fox demon hovering around the elderly women he seemed almost painfully hopeful. Taking in his aura she narrowed her eyes. The kit had an impression of her aura…. That had meant that she taken him as a son and was warning others of her claim and yet she did not remember ever seeing him but there was a tugging in her heart. The need to take him in her arms to comfort him was overcoming every instinct to be wary of a stranger and yet she knew in the depth of her mind that he was no stranger and he was hers. Tenderly she opened her arms gesturing with her head for him to come closer. The fox kit took a shy step toward her "kagome?" he called softly the emotions behind his words seemed borderline painful. This awoke apart of her she did not know she, had memories of her and the young kit gushed to the surface. Tickling, bedtime stories, mending cuts and scrapes. Ah ha! There it was the memory she had been looking for, she had been washing the pots of dinner when he called her name. "Mmm yeah shippo" she had answered back. He had taken a deep breath of air and paused… "Kagome, could I ….. Would you let me…I want to….can I call you momma?"**_

_**Looking back at the kit she smiled and opened her arms wider and beckoned him more confidently. "Momma is that really you" he seemed unsure, this confused her. Why did he seem unsure, she checked her aura again? It matched to signature that was branded into the kits aura. Did he not recognize it? This upset her, opening her mouth to repim the kit and reassure him that she was his mother. But she found that she could not speak, she tried again with the same disappointing results. She frowned, her eyebrows coming together in her confusion. She was beginning to become frustrated, her barley remembered who she was, she almost couldn't remember anything she had done, and she didn't know where she was. And even her own son was challenging her claim over him. All she wanted to do was reassure him that she was his mother was that far too much to ask for? At that thought the kit gasped and the older miko hummed thoughtfully. The kit rushed to her, she gracefully caught the boy in her arms and nuzzled his cheek. The young kit stiffened in surprise and leaned away from her arms and looked up into her eyes. Frowning she pinched his ear and he yelped smiling sheepishly he nudged her throat softly with his head. She hummed her approval. "Momma how did you do that earlier" looking down at him in confusion the kit elaborated "you spoke to me but I heard you inside my head and you didn't use your mouth to speak" interesting could she do this to everybody or just her kit. Pointedly looking at the elder miko she spoke to her without sound "do you have an explanation" and the miko smiled softly. "Child do ye recall the fight with naraku?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**So you mean to tell me that I died in battle with a half demon called Naraku and I've dead for three years but after the battle nobody could find my body" she sent the elderly women her thoughts. It was clear that for now kagome would not be able to speak so she had resorted to sending them her thoughts. It was a bit awkward at first when she realized she could hear thoughts as well as send them. She was having a hard time of separating the thoughts she would have liked to stay in her head and thoughts she needed to send out. So when Miroku had walked in and thought of a really graphic picture of kagome lustfully beckoning him to "teach her the ways of the wicked" his words not hers , she mentally screamed at him and didn't stop her berating till he was on his knees and clutching his head in pain. Of course when the elder women had taken the time to explain to the monk of her new abilities he had enough sense to look sheepish. **_

_**He had been the one to explain that while engaging in battle with Naraku over the remaining jewel shards. That naraku had slipped away after summoning thousands of low class demons. He later resurfaced behind kagome and had sent a tentacle right threw her chest. She had winced when he recounted her death and shippo had whimpered. But the question remained of where her body had been taken after she had died what was she doing back and where was the jewel along with Naraku. **_

* * *

_**hey thanks for reading!**_

_**you know what would make my day...**_

_**cake? well yeah of course but if you review im sure it would make my day too **_

_**love, actionhero1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_She had awoken to the approaching aura of a familiar half demon. While yesterday had been uneventful well mostly to her… the others still seemed shell shocked. But she had a feeling that with the return of the uncouth half demon she sure was in waist deep shit. Considering that all she did was die and come back alive it seemed slightly unfair. Standing she left the hut, thankfully kiadea had kept some of her clothes that she had stashed in her hut. Walking she meet songo, kirara, and InuYasha halfway she was bombarded with thoughts emotions and voices. She hadn't even spent more than thirty seconds near him and she was ready to strangle the half demon. Narrowing her eyes she projected her thoughts "could you guys stop shouting your giving me a headache" of course there was a shocked pause till their voices grew in intensity. Annoyed she gathered up a small portion of her power and encased them in it. There better she smiled to herself she could no longer hear or sence their emotions. Of course InuYasha seemed to double his efforts as he became red in the face from yelling so loudly. And she was reaching her end point with his disrespectful behavior not too mention he acted as if she couldn't smell that he had been with the clay doll. Schooling her face to a mask of indifference and gathering her power she released the cage she had put him in and prepared to teach the dog a few lessons in obedience. _

* * *

_oh so how'd ya like that last line...*smirks*_

_hehe so nobody gave me cake yet so i'll be expecten' some reviews by now_

_-reviews make my day-_

_Love,Actionhero1_


	5. Chapter 5

_ She sniffed it wasn't her fault that InuYasha had become weak in her days of the afterlife. She could feel his glare boring holes into the side of her head. "If looks could kill…..na not even then" he let out a angry snarl. Opps had she been projecting again, darrrin it she really needed to get ahold on that "shadup wench ya did that on purpose" Boom! InuYasha now lay a hundred feet from the hut and a large InuYasha shaped hole now took its place in kiadea wall. Damn these pesky powers are really a nuisance she thought casually. Shippo and Sango took to the floor as the laughed at the hanyu's dumbfounded face. "err kagome as much as we see how you __struggle__ with your new found powers it is prudent that you not have most needed materials in your path of destruction such as our sleeping quarters. Looking as the huge whole in the wall she smiled sheepishly at kiadea and turned back toward the mess she made. Willing the broken materials scattered around the floor to rise, she quickly reattached the pieces to the wall without even moving from her spot on the floor. "So… where were we?" she sent out. _

_ "So you see kagome you should have never been able to leave the clearing because of Naraku's miasma. It had the whole clearing surrounded along with thousands of demons coming from every direction. So it is in my thinking that you were lured away from the group and it had to be someone either working with naraku or powerful enough to take you undetected and leave from the clearing as well while going unnoticed. Where you later meet your end with Naraku" explained Miroku. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and thought over what had just been explained. They had been travelling west ward where she had felt a jewel shard upon coming to the location that kagome had directed that the jewel shard was supposedly residing at, they had come across naraku who was in the process of removing the jewel shard from the now dead demon. I took seconds before InuYasha blindly started waving around the tetsengia and spouting insults. In which naraku responded accordingly such as laughing at inuyasha's attempts to break his shield and sending hordes of demons for them to get distracted and hiding away. But this was the part that had her stumped, one of the puzzle pieces did not fit in this confusing jigsaw puzzle of her memories. She hadn't told anyone else in the group but she swore she had seen shippo following Sesshomaru out of the clearing. Did that mean?_

* * *

_so i hopw u enjoyed that..._

_so what do you think did sesshomaru do it?_

_anyway drop a comment on your way out_


	6. Chapter 6

She knew it, she knew storming off unattended when angry always had BAD consequences especially now _ looking down at the pale hand around her neck. Now that she seemed up-close and uncomfortable with the great lord of the west, she took in his features that were cold in his anger. Perfection-one word seemed to answer any description for him. But the hand at her throat was squishing her air pipe and kagome found that she really liked to breathe considering she had been dead for three years. Looking at the hand that held here to the tree she willed it to uncurl from her neck. Slowly the pressure decreased and she breathe easier rubbing her throat absent mindingly she looked up at the lord who had his eyes narrowed in anger._

_ "well…. hello Lord Sesshomaru long time no see" was what she said before he attacked again. Ducking against his blows she wasn't sure how she was able to see him she was sure that when she had been younger his moves had been to quick to be able to follow but she wasn't going to complain. _

* * *

_ehh... well you i'd love a review _

_( i deleted the other chapter 6 because i posted an earlier version by accident (sorry) any way ...)_

_...review please =)_


	7. Chapter 7

"_So did you or did you not kill me?" she asked…. Yet again. Sesshomaru's clawed finger flexed with irritation. He narrowed his eyes, "No miko this Sesshomaru did not slay you". No matter how much he regretted not being able to at this moment in time. She mumbled incoherently under her breath. His bored expression almost broke when she looked up at him and asked yet again "so are you sure you didn't kill me". His thoughts went along the line of bloody claws and a very quiet miko for the 100__th__ time since his encounter with the strange miko. "Because you know Lord Sesshomaru I'm pretty sure that you kill a lot of people every day maybe you just ….oh I don't know ... Forgot about me?" That's when he snapped. No one was to question his ability to remember who he had killed… he was particularly fond of some kills. "miko listen to this Sesshomaru intently this one never killed you but if you do not desist …. This one will take great pleasure to silence you". "….." . There it was blissful sile- "But I swear it ,you were in the clearing when we were fighting naraku" He growled "Miko, it is impossible for this Seshomaru to have been in the clearing for this one was with in council with the elders." Dare he hope for it? The miko seemed almost unable to perform the act of speech. Perhaps this was prime opportunity to walk away before she regains the ability. "then if it wasn't you then who lured me away…" he restrained a sigh "miko…. The sleep of reason often produces monsters." "Perhaps this one can help in this situation."_

* * *

_ soo what do you think will Seshomaru's involvement lead to some answers or some heart felt feelings.. haha_

_Please review and review ...and review _

_ Love actionhero1 _


	8. Chapter 8

Oh! The timing could have not been worse… after Sesshomaru offer to help her find her killer. Four centipede demons broke through the clearing how they came without any warning still puzzled her. During the fight with the Centipede demon her powers had gotten out of hand and at she struck the demon she released far too much power in her blow and the centipede demon exploded from the power. Kagome groaned as the replayed the events in her mind. Sesshomaru momentarily distracted from the sudden burst of power from the slip of a woman did not see all the demon gore that was about to fall on him and he did not have time to move out of the way. As was the result he was covered with dead demon. Growling with irritation he finished the last demon quickly and turned toward the women. It was as she began apologizing profusely that He began to remove his outer haori and kagome squeaked. While Sesshomaru continued disrobing she felt the incoming presence of a familiar wolf demon come into her range of perception and kagome wanted to throw a fit. This was completely unfair this day had gone from bad to horrible in the span of a few minutes. As koga came into the clearing his mind registered a very alive Kagome and a very topless Sesshomaru, he somehow managed to overlook the very Demon gore covered clearing thanks to yours truly. Instantly he was beside kagome who somehow managed escape the raining guts she caused. And immediately embraced her "Kagome my women where have you been the stupid mutt said you died, see I knew it was a terrible idea for him to take care of you before our mating" and the ranting continued on deaf ears. Her attention was captured by the very irate looking dog demon that seemed more likely to tear someone's guts out then than listen to an apology. And that worried Kagome because all she had was an apology….

* * *

Yikes! you think that a very rambunctious Koga added to the very irritated Sesshomaru gonna be helpful haha

REview please its very much-loved

-love Actionhero1-


	9. Chapter 9

Just as she had suspected…..really she was confounded, and slightly dubious and partly scandalized. But to everybody else it was exactly as she had suspected. Of course this was going nowhere considering she had only stumbled on this scene desperately trying to get away from Koga. Well…there was one way she was hoping this wouldn't go and that ended up as Kagome being a chew toy for two humongous transformed inu's. That was path best stayed clear from but considering she was literally stuck in between a rock and sure death from dogs…nothing really seemed like a good idea. But it wasn't as if she really wanted to leave in fact it was quite the opposite. She had discovered the SESSHOMARU had a very close female friend. Watching the two greet each other was a sight to behold. Sesshomaru and summited the minute the female walked into the clearing. There was also the part where he nuzzled the side of the female face and then she had licked his forehead….

Now they seemed to be speaking through a series of barks growls and yipps, kagome had the urge to burst out laughing as the thought of having a gigantic dog demon named Sesshomaru as a pet. A visual of her playing fetch and teaching him how to roll over and play dead came across her mind kagome let a breathless gasp burst forth and both inu's turned to the sound

Oh Shit! They were coming toward her Oh Shit! Kagome did the only things she could think of. She prayed , oh she prayed for all she was worth…cracking and eye open she had the glory of seeing a five ton dog demon jump over her and snarl at something that was behind kagome.

Suddenly there was a growl a screech and the sound of falling trees then.. Silence. And the inu came trotting back from the forest with something limp in its mouth and dripping blood. Laying the dead carcass on the ground Sesshomaru butted his head under her chin and whined. The female growled then promplty she ate the dead thing…in one whole bite. Kagome could feel bile rising in her throat.

To make matters worse both dog demons were now staring directly at her. Kagome let out a small sqeak and raised her and as a greeting and smiled weakly.

* * *

oh Kagome is in trouble now haha

and whose the msyterious female inu demon

Please review it makes me feel the warm fuzzies

-love actionhero1-


End file.
